Cuento de Shinigami
by Hineru Dakubi
Summary: Ligh Yagami se sorprende al recibir la noticia de que tres espectros navideños van a visitarlo con quién sabe qué propósitos... ¿Sobrevivirá a las traumáticas experiencias que le acontecerán durante la Navidad Shinigami?
1. Mensaje

_Ah, la Navidad. Esa época de felicidad y alegría que a todos nos llena el corazón de buenos sentimientos y las televisiones de publicidad a raudales... Pero existen otras navidades ¿sabéis? Y no conviene menospreciarlas... _

Hola! Este fic pensaba publicarlo el 28 de febrero con la intención de felicitar así a nuestro "querido" Dios Kira... Bueno, para felicitarlo, a secas.

Pero me entraron las prisas y se me acumuló el tiempo (y encima perdí la inspiración), así que lo acabé de una forma muy brusca y un tanto ridícula. Por lo que decidí guardarlo entre mis historias fallidas y ver qué pasaba. Pero Hace un par de días me dio un repentino ataque de ganas de escribir humor y me le di fin! Algo de lo que me siento orgulloso, para qué negarlo XD Me gustó mucho el planteamiento de la historia cuando se me ocurrió (mientras comentaba paridas con mi hermana) y me sabía mal dejar el trabajo a medias.

En un principio, tenía pensado hacer un sólo capítulo, pero vi que se me iba alargar tanto que opté por dividirlo en capitulitos más o menos iguales XD Además, queda más mono ¿no creéis?

Por cierto, incluyo muchos guiños (principalmente frases, aunque está claro que la historia en sí es un guiño a cierta obra literaria...) a canciones, libros, películas, etc. La mayoría los incluí hace tanto tiempo que ni los recuerdo XD Si alguien reconoce uno y quiere resaltarlo, ya sabes cómo hacerlo! U

Y ahora la dedicatoria: Como está claro que ya no puede ser para Light... Pues para **usagi-hk**, que hace poco fue su cumple y prácticamente no le regalé nada (T.T) Tenía pensado hacerle un dibujito con ceras de un conejito bebé (TT.TT) Pero no tuve tiempo... ¡Ni inspiración!

Pues eso, para **usagi-hk**, que fue una de las personas que leyó la historia original XD Encontrarás que el final cambia bastante! Es más... ¿consistente? XDDDD

* * *

**_Cuento de Shinigami _**

**Capítulo I: Mensaje desde el Maaaaaaaaás Allá **

- Buenas noches Light, que duermas bien.

Light miró al Shinigami que lo poseía con cara de no creerse lo que acababa de salir de su deforme boca, pero que aun así estaba claro que lo había hecho.

- Ryuk... –alcanzó a decir sin poder esconder la sensación de desconcierto y repugnancia que lo invadía-. ¿Desde cuándo demonios me deseas las buenas noches de esa manera? Sólo te ha faltado venir a arroparme...

- Perdona chico, es que la Navidad no nos sienta bien a los Shinigami... Demasiado amor y ganas de vivir, ya sabes –respondió el Dios de la Muerte en un sollozo.

Light Yagami se hubiera llevado las manos a la cabeza si no fuera porque lo veía como una reacción demasiado exagerada que debía usar con moderación... Ya tendría tiempo de ello cuando L volviera a jorobarle.

- No sé cómo decírtelo Ryuk... ¡Pero estamos a veintiocho de febrero! La Navidad fue hace más de un mes...

- Ah. ¿Pero no los sabías, querido amig... digo... Light? En el Mundo de los Shinigami, la Navidad se celebra en este día... ¡Vete tú a saber por qué!

- Pues menuda casualidad, porque hoy es mi cumpleaños.

- Exactamente.

- ¡Y no me han regalado nada!

- Light... Creo que ahora soy yo el que tiene que corregirte (qué gustito da, pero que pena que pase tan de cuando en cuando)... Técnicamente, la madrugada del veintiocho de febrero no cuenta como el propio día... E-es decir –el Shinigami vaciló al ver la cara endemoniada de su compañero... El portador del Death Note sabía dar mucho miedo a pesar de ser un simple humano-, no te darán regalos ni tarta hasta mañana... ¿No?

La mueca contraída de Light se tornó en una hipócrita sonrisa despreocupada (aunque obviamente con ese típico deje diabólico que tanto asustaba a Ryuk, aunque su orgullo le impidiera reconocerlo).

- Ya lo sabía... Ryuk... Quería ver cuánto tardabas en darte cuenta de la burrada que acababa de decir...

"¡Maldición!", pensó Light desde detrás de su máscara de chico inmune a las equivocaciones, "Otra metedura de pata como esta y sin duda esa molestia de Shinigami tendrá algo con lo que reírse de mí en serio. Es que mi cumpleaños me puede... Tendría que tener más autocontrol. ¡Pero para un día al año que puedo hacer el crío y tener ilusión por algo, no voy a abstenerme de ello!"

- Oye Light, aun no sé mucho de humanos, pero ¿Es normal quedarse sonriéndole a la pared durante tanto tiempo como estás haciendo tú?

¡Maldición de nuevo! Light había estado tan ocupado reflexionando sobre las cosas que no exteriorizaba que se había quedado como un bobalicón mirando al frente... Definitivamente, ese no era su día (a pesar de ser su cumpleaños, lo que generaba una paradoja en sí sobre la que no le gustaba pensar...).

- ¡Buenas noches! –fue lo único que se le ocurrió al ahora no tan cuerdo joven.

- Light... –dijo la voz de Ryuk en la oscuridad.

- ¿Sí? –preguntó este, medio dormido y sin muchas ganas de mover los labios.

- ¿Te he dicho que, por instinto, los Shinigami cantamos villancicos durante la madrugada de la Navidad Shinigami?

El chico de pelo claro se volteó en la cama hacia el lado contrario y rezó para que lo que había dicho Ryuk fuera sólo para quitarle el sueño.

-----------------------------

- Liiiiiiiiiiiight...

- ...

- ¡Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight...!

- ...

- Light... ¡Despierta, que no tengo toda la noche!

Light se vio arrebatado del mundo de lo sueños por una voz que le resultó vagamente familiar. Miró a su alrededor desorientado y en lo primero en lo que cayó fue en que no estaba Ryuk.

- ¿Y Ry...? –intentó decir, pero le fue imposible al contemplar a aquel que lo había despertado y precisaba de su atención- ¡TÚ!

El chico soltó un grito ahogado y sintió como si el peso del infierno, el purgatorio y el cielo (todo junto) lo aplastara contra su cama.

- No te preocupes por Ryyyyyuk... Ahora está en el Mundo de los Shinigami celebrando la Navidad con sus seres queriiiiiiiiidos... –dijo el visitante nocturno sin abandonar el tono de ultratumba.

Era Raye Penber.

- ¡R-r-r-raye Penber! –logró articular Light, que se imaginaba muy bien lo que podía pasar a continuación (cuando te visita alguien a quien has matado no suele ser para tomar el té con muñequitas, digo yo)-. Tú... tú... ¿Pero no estabas m-muerto?

- ¿Has oído hablar de los fantaaaaaaaaaaaaasmas?

- ¿Y tienes que hablar así?

- Eh... Ejem... No, no es necesario. Pero es que tengo que imponer como visitante del Más Allá, y mi única referencia se reduce a pelis malas de terror.

- ¿En serio eres un fantasma? –Light se sentó en la cama y contempló al ex-agente del FBI con curiosidad... pero conservando aun bastante miedo y preocupación.

- Sí, Light Yagami. He venido desde las profundidades del Otro Lado para entregarte un mensaje.

- ¿No vas a vengarte?

- Ya me gustaría, pedazo de bast... –una ira infinita se reflejó en los ojos de Raye Penber pero, inmediatamente (en realidad, después de toser unas cuentas veces), fue sustituida por la inexpresividad de antes-. Sólo se me ha permitido proyectar la imagen de mi alma en el Más Acá para darte el dichoso mensajito. Si intentara matarte no quiero ni pensar en lo que harían conmigo ahí abajo por desobedecer sus órdenes...

- ¿Estás en el infierno? –casi rió Light, hora más confiado al descubrir que no tenía nada que temer... de momento.

- No, es que el Más Allá está abajo, so burro. ¡Que te crees todo lo que pone en los cuentos infantiles!

Irremediablemente, Light se preguntó qué podía pasar si escribía el nombre de un muerto en el Death Note...

- Al grano, Raye... No me siento muy a gusto en tu compañía.

- ¿Y tú crees que a mí me gusta estar contigo? Se me ocurren mil cosas más divertidas que visitar así a mi asesino, y todas ellas están relacionadas con las torturas más crueles que puedas imaginar.

- ¡Ejem! –tosió Light.

- De acuerdo, majestad... A ver, está noche te visitarán tres espíritus de esos que salen en la novela de Dickens y en los miles y miles de especiales navideños que repiten cada año. ¡Así que estate preparado! Yo me voy ya.

- ¡Espera! –Light frenó indignado al espectro-. ¿Qué clase de aviso es este? Podrías haberle puesto un poquito más de dramatismo, hombre... ¿Y por qué demonios van a venir esos espíritus?

- Muchacho, ahora ya sabes que si le metes prisa a un adulto no obtendrás más que desinformación... Hasta luego, espero volver a verte pronto.

- ¡Muy gracioso, desgraciado!


	2. Regreso

**Capítulo II: Regreso al pasado **

¿Espíritus? Espíritus... El apodado Kira "gozó" de un sueño inquieto después de la desaparición el Espectro de Penber. Temía abrir los ojos y mirar hacia el rincón en el que Ryuk brillaba por su ausencia, demostrándole que realmente había hablado con alguien a quien tenía por muerto. Al fin, consiguió abandonarse a la inconsciencia y olvidar las penurias de la vida. ¿Y qué si iban a venir unos espíritus? Bah, no eran más que ¡paparruchas!

- Disculpa...

Una gélida mano tocó a Light, despertándolo al instante con un sobresalto como pocos. Tuvo que contenerse para no gritar de la impresión que le causó sentir algo tan siniestro de repente, pero más impresionado se sintió al ver a Ryuk a su lado, vestido con un traje verde de duende (con cascabeles y un lazo rojo en el cuello incluidos).

- Ryuk... ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA! –sin que pudiera controlarlo, tamaña visión ridícula le hizo soltar una carcajada de las gordas-. ¿Pero qué haces así vestido? Oye... –la risa cesó y Light cayó en algo-. ¿No estabas celebrando la Navidad Shinigami con tu familia?

- ¿Quién te dijo esa gilipollez? –una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente llena de purpurina del horrendo ser-. La Navidad Shinigami no es como la vuestra, a ver si te enteras... No la celebramos comiendo con los seres aparentemente queridos hasta que no cabemos en nuestros propios pantalones, lo que hacemos es buscarnos un trabajo temporal y currar como locos para luego dimitir en cuanto termine esta fiesta infernal.

- Dios... Que raros sois, perdona que te diga...

- Dejando al margen qué es raro y qué no lo es, ha dado la casualidad de que había una vacante en el puesto de "Espíritu de las Navidades Shinigami Pasadas" y a mí me ha tocado cargar con el muerto.

- ¿Y el traje es obligatorio? Porque como no lo sea te juro que abandono tu Death Note aunque sólo sea para no tener más relación contigo...

- Es alquilado, listillo. "Dependiente de una Tienda de Alquiler de Disfraces" es un trabajo muy solicitado durante las Navidades Shinigami y los hay a patadas... Es una pena que no haya tantos disfraces como tiendas y sólo quedara este...

- Bien, supongo que ahora me llevarás a un viaje al pasado o algo así. ¿Me equivoco?

- Ea. ¡Ya está el que todo lo sabe! –en la mueca constante de la cara del Dios de la Muerte se reflejó un gesto de enfado-. Pues sí, hijo. ¡Te voy a llevar al pasado! Pero quería decirlo yo, jopé... ¡Este trabajo no tiene gracia si no puedes decir las frases guays! Mira, porque tengo que seguir las instrucciones, que si no te mandaba al futuro para que aprendieras a no adelantar acontecimientos ni robar frases a los demás.

- Como sigas quejándote por todo se va a hacer de día. ¿Eh?

El Shinigami sacó un reloj de cuco de un bolsillo en el que improbablemente hubiera cabido sin violar al menos catorce leyes de la física y se sorprendió de sobremanera al darse cuenta de lo mucho que se estaba enrollando.

- ¡Tienes razón! Venga, dame la mano... o la pezuña... o lo que tengas. ¡Nos largamos!

Para Light, todo el dormitorio desapareció en un torbellino de colores, felicidad y amor (confiaba en que fuera a causa del disfraz de su amigo).

-----------------------------

- Ya hemos llegado, principito...

Light y su Shinigami se encontraron en un agradable día de finales de febrero en mitad del patio de un colegio de primaria. Un grupo de chavales de no más de diez años se hallaba sumido en un agitado partido de fútbol en el que los gritos e insultos varios se intercalaban constantemente.

- Este sitio me suena... ¡Ya caigo! –dijo Light golpeando la palma de su mano con el puño de la otra-. Es mi viejo colegio... ¡Y ese es el señor Nimekito! –gritó mientras señalaba a un viejo decrépito que contemplaba el partido-. Era el peor profesor del mundo, nos encantaba reírnos de él y de su...

- Chico, no hemos venido aquí a hacer turismo ni a reírnos de viejas glorias aprovechando que somos invisibles (aunque yo siempre lo soy, mira que chulo). Se trata de algo mucho más profundo y todo eso, ahora verás.

Uno de los largos y siniestros dedos de Ryuk señaló a una esquina alejada del campo de fútbol. Ahí, un niño pequeño y delgaducho con gafas de culo de botella repasaba unos libros de Física Cuántica.

- Fíjate como son las cosas, Light. ¿Recuerdas cuando tu vida se regía por el conocimiento y la serenidad? No siempre fuiste el guaperas que hoy desconcierta a la policía del mundo matando criminales... Antes eras puro, querías alcanzar el conocimiento por el simple placer de obtenerlo y no para usarlo con fines diabólicos. Lo que te quiero decir es que...

- Ryuk, anormal... ¡ESE NO SOY YO! Yo estoy ahí jugando al fútbol, no por nada era el capitán del equipo.

Entonces Ryuk reparó en la presencia del joven Light, ataviado con ropas deportivas de marca (muy chulo como siempre, el niño...) y manejando el esférico con tal habilidad que, de haber pasado por ahí algún entendido, se lo hubiera llevado a Brasil para meterlo en un equipo de críos y más tarde ser fichado por alguna selección de perdedores que no tenía suficiente con su producto nacional. En definitiva, el niño jugaba de miedo.

- ¡Joder, Light! –exclamó el Shinigami sin querer-. ¡Que máquina estás hecho, macho...! Digo... ¡Maldita sea mi suerte! En fin, a lo que iba. Da igual si dedicabas tu tiempo a jugar al fútbol o a estudiar, ambas actividades son igual de repelentes cuando las hace un Don Perfecto como tú...

- Seguro que a ti se te dan de maravilla, Ryukcito.

- Mira... –dijo Ryuk intentando contener lo que realmente le hubiera gustado decirle a su compañero, por respeto más que nada-. Aquí lo que importa es que antes era un ser puro (como se nota que me obligan a decir esto lo de arriba ¿no?), incapaz de hacer daño a nadie. ¡Eras un buen chico! Ahora, "Lightcito" de mi vida, eres un auténtico desalmado de sangre fría y un corazón de hie...

- ¿Pero a ti no te entretenía lo que yo hacía con el Death Note? Mira que lo dejo...

- ¿Quieres dejarme terminar, por Dios? Si soy el Espíritu de las Navidades Shinigami Pasadas tengo que decir paridas de este tipo. ¡Limítate a ignorarlas como hacen todos y no me interrumpas!

- Vaaaaaaaale... Oye ¿queda mucho para que termine esta visión?

- Sólo un comentario más... ¿Dónde están los críos?

Pero el Shinigami se dio con un palmo de narices al descubrir que durante su discusión había tocado la campana que anunciaba el final del recreo y estaban solos en mitad del patio...

- Que pena. ¿No? –dijo Light, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por disimular la media sonrisa que lucía en sus labios.

- Visión terminada... ¡Y todavía tengo que hacerle esto a siete personas más!

De vuelta, el torbellino de colores, felicidad y amor anunció un cambio de escenario.


	3. Ajeno

**Capítulo III: Fiestas ajenas en casas ajenas **

El joven Yagami despertó de pronto de un sueño en el que no recordaba haber caído, lo que luego no le pareció tan raro, porque poca gente hay que se acuerde del momento exacto en el que abandona la consciencia... Esta vez (gracias a Dios) no lo despertó el roce endemoniado de la zarpa de un Shinigami ni nada por el estilo, sino una música... Una música insoportable que venía de fuera de su habitación. Se armó con su raqueta de tenis (que casualmente tenía a mano a pesar de que hacía tiempo que no jugaba...) y avanzó por el oscuro pasillo con la intención de descubrir el foco de ese sonido tan estridente, y ya de paso silenciarlo con lo que tuviera más a mano (la raqueta). Había un cuartito de invitados en la residencia de los Yagami, y lo cierto es que Light nunca se había interesado por él (es más, juraría que hasta ese momento ni había reparado en su existencia). Pero saltaba a la vista que el "espectro" o quien quiera que fuese el que estaba perforándose los tímpanos con semejante bazofia acústica, estaba en esa habitación. Sin más preámbulos ni tonterías, Light abrió la puerta de golpe. Uno no puede pensar en ser sigiloso y planear estrategias cuando un sonido así le impide hasta oír sus pensamientos. Y ahí estaba, leyendo revistas en el suelo, la que (con permiso de L) era la persona que mejor sabía como fastidiar al dueño del Death Note...

- ¡LIGHT! –gritó su siempre servil Misa.

- ¿M-MISA? –respondió él, temiéndose que fuera la más insoportable de las visitas de espectros que se pudiese recibir...

La chica se levantó del suelo (por cierto, que lo había dejado todo perdido: restos de patatas fritas, esmalte de uñas, muñequitos rarísimos, aparatitos chorras para escuchar música... y al menos un centenar de revistas para adolescentes del bello sexo) y corrió a abrazar a su "Knight" con una expresión de infinita felicidad en su rostro infantil y dispuesta a matar a achuchones a su Caballero Andante. Por si fuera poco, llevaba un disfraz navideño aun más ridículo que el de Ryuk si cabía... Seguramente habían sido iguales al principio, pero Misa debió de incluir su "toque personal", porque ahora colgaban campanillas y cascabeles por aquí y por allá y tenía cosidos un montón de parches y un centenar de chapitas de colores... Hasta llevaba uno de esos gorros de Papá Noel con iluminación incluida y se había atrevido a cambiar las mallas verdes a juego con el traje por una minifalda de esas que hacían historia entre los lectores del manga.

- ¿Estoy guapa? –preguntó Misa parándose repentinamente frente a Light y poniendo poses de niña coqueta.

- Cómo decirlo... ¿No podríamos ahorrarnos la conversación inicial e ir adónde quiera que tengas que llevarme?

- ¡Qué mono eres, Light! –añadió la rubia sin perder la sonrisa-. Supongo que te preguntarás por qué yo soy el Espíritu de las Navidades Shinigami Presentes ¿no?

- Lo cierto es que me trae al fresco, después de ver a Ryuk y a su torbellino del amor ya no hay nada que me extrañe...

- Veras, es una historia muy romántica y llena de caballeros y princesas como tú y yo que...

- ¿Pero por qué todos los espíritus os enrolláis tanto? Aunque bueno... Siendo quien eres, no esperaba otra cosa...

En la cara angelical de Misa apareció una sonrisa de niña pequeña, como la del típico duende que no se da cuenta de que yendo de criaturita adorable sólo consigue que le cojan tirria.

- En realidad, Rem debería estar haciendo esto... Pero es que le ha dado un ataque de fe (para los Shinigami es como una enfermedad) y dice que no quiere celebrar una fiesta pagana, que mejor esperará a la Navidad de verdad. Al principio pensaba dejarlo estar, pero en cuanto me enteré de que tendría que colarme en tu casa y acompañarte a los lugares más recónditos del mundo... ¡Me faltó tiempo para ponerme el disfraz y venir aquí volando! –de pronto y sin ningún aviso, los ojos de la chica se convirtieron en dos bolitas llenas de brillos y destellos de pura ilusión-. ¿Adónde iremos esta noche, mi Knight?

El "Knight" de Misa casi hubiera preferido a Rem, o incluso a Ryuk de nuevo, con el traje modificado de Misa si hacía falta. Pero ya no había vuelta de hoja, si Misa era cabezota por naturaleza no quería ni imaginar cómo podía ser en un caso como ese. Tendría que aguantarla un rato, por suerte sólo sería una visita rápida a algún sitio cercano y volvería a casita sin demasiados traumas nuevos... Eso sí, la habitación la iba a recoger ella... ¡Porque sí!

- Adonde tú me lleves... No tengo elección –dijo casi en un suspiro.

- ¡Pues a Hawaii! –gritó moviendo sus bracitos al más puro estilo fangirl-. ¡Sólo tengo que pensarlo y me teletransportaré a la isla! Ventajas de ser el Espíritu de las Navidades Shinigami Presentes –hizo el símbolo de la victoria con la mano y sonrió de manera inocente otra vez.

Sólo había una salida... Misa probablemente prefería secuestrarlo con sus nuevos poderes de Espíritu de las Navidades Shinigami Presentes antes que cumplir la misión que se le había asignado. Light no era tonto y sabía muy bien que hacer en estos casos con las mujeres.

- Escucha, Misa. Si acortas esta visita lo máximo posible y te limitas a hacer lo que te han encargado... Eh... Yo... – dio un suspiro de los gordos-. Me forraré la carpeta de la universidad con fotos tuyas...-dijo tan maquinalmente que hubieran dado ganas de engrasarle los engranajes.

- ¿En serio? –volvió a poner los ojitos con destellos-. ¡Light, eres un cielo! Ahora mismo nos vamos a visitar tu Navidad Shinigami Presente. ¡No me retrasaré! Ah... ¡Tengo que decirte una cosa antes de que se me olvide! Para viajar con el Espíritu de las Navidades Shinigami Presentes no basta con tocarle la mano... ¡Hay que darle un besito!

Misa se sacó una ramita de muérdago de un bolsillo de la microfalda y la sostuvo con los ojos cerrados y los labios preparados sobre ella y su "enamorado" con el fin de "empezar el viaje". Light no vio otra escapatoria... La tomó de la mano sin más y desparecieron. Lo de viajar con besitos no se lo creía ni ella...

-----------------------------

- Ryuzaki¿quieres más pastel de fresa?

- Gracias Watari, eres el mejor ayudante del mundo... ¡Y esta es la mejor Navidad Shinigami de mi vida!

Light miraba atónito el espectáculo que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos (mientras Misa lo miraba a él con mirada de total y absoluta ensoñación... Es que los hay con suerte ¿eh?). L y Watari... sentados en una mesa llena de dulces... ¡CELEBRANDO LA NAVIDAD SHINIGAMI!

- Pero Misa... ¿Cómo puñetas sabe L lo de la Navidad Shinigami cuando yo no me he enterado hasta hoy?

- ¿Qué...? Ah, perdona Light, estaba mirándote –los ojitos y los destellos...

- Menudo Espíritu de las Navidades Shinigami Presentes...

Ajeno a los dos visitantes invisibles, Ryuzaki tomó entre sus manos con ternura una taza de chocolate caliente y la puso contra su pecho.

- Es una pena ¿verdad?

- Ciertamente, Ryuzaki... Oye ¿a qué te refieres? Es que ya sabes que tiendo a seguirte el juego sin pensar demasiado...

- Light... Kira... Quien sea... Él no está aquí –una lagrimilla resbalo por su rostro pálido-. Mi único y mejor amigo...

Light miró a Misa con gesto suplicante... ¡No podía aguantar más esa tortura! Lo de visitar a L y a los suyos (al suyo más bien...) tenía un pase, pero lo de tener que escuchar sus lamentaciones al más puro estilo de alguien que acababa de ponerse morado a base de sake... ¡Eso ya pasaba de castaño oscuro!

- Ojalá no estuviera tan seguro de que es Kira... ¡No quiero perder a mi único amigo!

- L es aun más raro en la intimidad -soltó Light, que cada vez se sentía menos a gusto.

- Quisiera poder decirle lo que siento... Pero sólo puedo mostrar esta máscara de rareza y soledad... Quisiera poder decirle... decirle... ¡Qué es un fresco por haberse quedado él con Misa Amane! –el cambio de actitud fue automático-. ¡Yo era fan de ella desde hace muuuuuucho más tiempo!

- Serénate, Ryuzaki... ¿Te has tomado la pastilla?

Un confuso Light se llevó una mano a la cara, posiblemente por la vergüenza ajena...

- Misa, no me creo que esto sea real... ¡Aquí hay por lo menos veintisiete incoherencias! Y la más importante es... ¿Por qué L y Watari están celebrando la Navidad Shinigami... EN EL SALÓN DE MI CASA?

- Ups... Me has pillado –la modelo soltó una risita nerviosa-. Es una ilusión que cree para sustituir a la visión de verdad... Es que el planteamiento en sí me pareció muy aburrido y retoqué un par de cosillas. Pero como no sabía cómo era la casa de L... Pues puse tu salón, no creí que lo notaras. ¡Pero qué listo eres, Lightcito!

- Y dale con Lightcito... Bueno ¿Tengo que extraer alguna moraleja de esto que hemos visto o también te deshiciste de ella junto con la visión original?

- Ahora que lo pienso... Creo que la moraleja tenía que ver con ayudar al prójimo o no sé que... ¿Puede ser sobre mantener la paz en el mundo y luchar contra las fuerzas del mal con el diálogo y el talante? No... No lo veo muy productivo. ¡Ya sé! Tal vez sea sobre L. ¿Que te parece "Debes aprender a ayudar a tus enemigos aunque eso te cueste la vida"? No, eso si que es una bobada, no sé ni por qué lo he pens... ¿Light?

La jovencita de buen ver tardó en darse cuanta de que estaba completamente sola en medio de la oscuridad de su visión ficticia. Por lo visto, el chico se le había escapado durante su monólogo (cosa por la que no lo podemos culpar, pobrecito...) y a saber por dónde andaría ahora... Bueno, sólo se podía hacer una cosa ¿no? Sacó un MP3 y se puso a escuchar más música rara mientras le daba un repaso a una de las tantas revistas que se había traído para el viaje. Seguramente el Espíritu de las Navidades Shinigami Presentes tendría que cumplir otras misiones con otras personas... ¡Pero a ver quién era el guapo que lo interrumpía ahora!


	4. Ocaso

**Capítulo IV: El Ocaso de la Justicia **

- ¡No sé cómo lo he hecho, pero lo he hecho! –suspiró Light con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho mientras salía de debajo de su propia cama.

Seguía un tanto confuso sobre cómo había escapado de las garras pintadas con esmalte de uñas del Espíritu de las Navidades Shinigami Presentes. Y tampoco estaba muy seguro de por qué había salido por ese sitio... Pero daba igual, ahora estaba a salvo (o al menos así lo esperaba, tenía fe en que los espíritus no pudieran presentársele a la misma persona más de una vez). Sólo quedaba dormirse para esperar al último y por fin cesaría la pesadilla. Se preparó para acostarse en su cama cuando alguien encendió la luz de golpe, destrozándole las retinas.

- ¿Sabes que llevo media hora esperándote? Y ahora que llegas te pones a hacer el ganso... ¡Duérmete de una vez que el Espíritu de las Navidades Shinigami Futuras tiene que ganarse el pan!

- ¿Quién...? –Light consiguió vislumbrar la figura del nuevo espíritu a pesar de las lágrimas que le caían de los ojos y lo que le estaba costando adaptarlos a la luz.

- Pero ya que me has visto, es un poco tonto esperar más... ¿Te vienes al viaje cósmico ese que tenemos que hacer?

- ¡L! –gritó Light, ahora que (a fuerza de voluntad) había conseguido abrir completamente los ojos.

- ¿Sí?

- Eh... Pues no sé qué más decir... Bueno, sí. ¿Por qué eres tú el Espíritu de las Navidades Shinigami Futuras? Entiendo que Misa sustituyera a su Shinigami, pero tú ni siquiera sabes que existen...

- ¿Shinigami? –preguntó L-. ¿Qué dices? Jo, menuda nochecita... Yo siempre he sido el Espíritu de las Navidades Shinigami Futuras y no tengo ni idea de quiénes son los de las Navidades Shinigami Pasadas y Presentes (y lo cierto es que me importa un comino). ¿Nos vamos ya?

- Ahora sí que me he perdido... -dijo Light casi en un sollozo.

- ¿Nos vamos?

- ¡Encima el impaciente eres tú! Y además... He leído el libro de Dickens, el Espíritu de las Navidades Futuras era la Muerte (y yo ya tenía ilusión por conocerla...).

- Pero Light-Kun... ¿La muerte no eras tú, Kira?

- Es sólo un título simb... ¡EH! Serás... Querías que cayera en tu trampa ¿no? Pues mira. ¡No lo he hecho! No tienes pruebas de que yo sea Kira, porque de hecho no lo soy, y lo mantengo.

- Lo que tú digas, Yagamito.

- ¿A los espíritus os pagan por llamarme por apodos ridículos?

- ¿Nos vamos?

- Anda sí, vámonos adonde sea... Pero rapidito, que ya estoy un poquito mosca ¿eh?

L se encogió de hombros como si no tuviera nada que ver con el asunto, se rascó el tobillo izquierdo con el pie derecho y se desperezó un poco. Tras este extraño ritual, se quedó contemplando a Light con indiferencia.

- ¿PERO ME HAS ESCUCHADO? –lloró Light, que empezaba a pensar que Misa no era tan mal espíritu después de todo...

- Sí, sí... Impaciente...

-----------------------------

Al final, L y Light emprendieron su viaje hacia los inciertos tiempos futuros, con algo de miedo, pero a la vez con una creciente curiosidad por descubrir qué hechos les acontecerían en las épocas venideras. Cuando cesó el siniestro remolino de caos y tinieblas que los transportaba, Light se encontró junto al espíritu en lo que parecía ser un cementerio viejo de estilo europeo.

"No falla", pensó Light, "Este se cree que soy imbécil, sé perfectamente que me va a mostrar mi muerte para convencerme de que confiese quién soy... ¡Si lo conoceré yo! Pero no debo ceder, soy fuerte y hace falta mucho más que ver mi nombre en una lápida para renunciar a todo mi plan".

- Ya estamos, Light-Kun... –L señaló una tumba pequeña en la que nadie hubiera reparado de manera natural.

Light se quedó perplejo. Aquella tumba no era la suya ni la de nadie querido... ¡Era la de L! En lugar de su nombre, había grabada una pequeña "L" cómo la que el difunto solía usar para identificarse.

- L... ¿Es tu tumba? –dijo Light todavía sin creérselo-. ¿En qué época estamos?

- Sólo hemos viajado cinco años al futuro... Y sí, es mi tumba. Kira me mató como a tantos otros (sabía que no era buena idea ir contigo a renovar el DNI).

- ¡Qué no soy Kira! (¡y mira que hay que ser torpe para dar tus datos personales delante mía!)

- ¿Entonces por qué al día siguiente me reventó el corazón? –gritó el espectro, preso de la ira- ¡Podrías haberte cortado un poco!

- Con tu dieta, más que colesterol en sangre, tendrías sangre en colesterol... A veces a las cosas no les queda más remedio que estropearse.

- Tu argumento es poco convincente, Light. Sin embargo, no he venido aquí buscando venganza o una oportunidad para causarte problemas corolarios. Se me ha encargado la misión de guiarte al futuro, y la cosa sólo va a medias. ¿Quieres ver lo que viene después de esto?

- ¿Salgo yo?

- Irremediablemente...

- Entonces vamos.

Se alejaron a paso lento de la pequeña lápida de mármol, inmaculada a excepción de la huella que le dejó Light al patearla "sin querer".

-----------------------------

- Pues eso, yo creía que la muerte era otra cosa... Es decir, sigo con mi empleo de Espíritu de las Navidades Shinigami Futuras y conservo mis poderes para viajar en el tiempo cada Navidad Shinigami... Pero comprenderás que resulta difícil seguir siendo aquel famoso detective que fui en mis días, lo de resolver casos desde la tumba queda hasta ridículo. Así que es como una horrible castig... ¡No! Es cómo esas tartitas de chocolate que venden en tarrinas individuales¿las conoces? Esas que tienen muy buena pinta en los anuncios, con nubecitas y un montón de tíos felices que se las comen con miel, con nata, con puré... Pero luego las compras y te das cuenta de que es todo mentira. Son sosas, y encima si les echas algo para acompañar, saben a plástico.

- Por décimo novena vez, Ryukaki... ¡No me interesa tu vid... muerte! Ahora que sé que te vas a morir dentro de nada sin haberme pillado, para mí has... ¿muerto? –el chico frunció el ceño al comprobar que era lo mejor que se le ocurría para terminar la frase- ¿Y quieres empezar el viaje cósmico-futurista de una vez? Ya sé que nos encontramos en una dimensión intemporal y todo eso, pero llevamos media hora quietos en la puerta del dichoso cementerio.

L contempló el funesto paisaje que los rodeaba y suspiró.

- Tienes razón, Light... Siempre me reprocharon que descuidaba mucho este cargo. A veces me pongo a hablar para animar la cosa, pero sólo...

- ¿Otra vez te vas a enrollar?

El viento hizo que los ennegrecidos árboles agitasen sus escasas y delgadas ramas invernales. Un cuervo graznó en la lejanía, una viuda solitaria lloró por su difunto amante tres tumbas más lejos y L sacó una chocolatina y se puso a comérsela.

- ¿Sabes? Sabe incluso mejor cuando estás muerto.

Un sonoro "clap" arruinó la quietud de la reconfortante escena al llevarse Light la palma de la mano a la cara. Iba a ser un futuro muy largo.

Por fin reanudaron su viaje a través de las múltiples dimensiones del espacio y el tiempo. Por el camino vieron fugaces esbozos de futuros alternativos, a cada cual más horrible (y a veces hasta asqueroso) y desesperanzador. En una ocasión, a Light le pareció ver a Ryuk ejerciendo el cargo de Presidente de los Estados Unidos, a Misa ganando el Nobel de Literatura y a su madre siendo nominada como uno de los personajes con más carisma de la serie. Se obligó a ignorar tan extrañas visiones y se concentró en lo que estaba a punto de llegar. Y por el enorme foco de luz que se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos, parecía que llegaría pronto


	5. Porcelana

**Capítulo V: Muñecas de porcelana **

- Sí cariño... Sí cariño... Sí cariño... Lo que tú digas cariño...

El Light del futuro apagó su Televisor-Teléfono-con-Internet-Opcional y tornó su cara de sumisión en una mueca de asco.

- ¡Qué tía más plasta! –gritó a los cuatro vientos, justo cuando (invisibles e inaudibles) el Light del presente y L hicieron su aparición en la impecable oficina.

Era un lugar enorme, lleno de adornos que no pasaban desapercibidos como muestras del derroche de ostentación que pretendía lograr ese Light venidero. Al menos siete lámparas de araña por kilómetro cuadrado del techo, una pared entera cubierta de obras de arte (de las buenas ¿eh?) de incalculable valor monetario, animales disecados (entre ellos una ballena azul adulta) e incluso una réplica a escala real del Templete de San Pietro in Montorio, marcando el centro exacto de la estancia.

Era un bienaventurado ricachón... y estaba forrado, como era de esperar.

- ¡Ostras! –exclamó Light, emocionado ante la visión de su futuro- ¡No creía que ser el Nuevo Dios me haría tan asquerosamente rico!

- Resalta lo de "asquerosamente", por favor... –Ryuzaki lo miró de reojo.

- Tú lo que tienes es envidia porque estás muerto de asco en una tumba mientras yo voy comiéndome el mundo montado sobre la efigie del dólar.

- Que lo disfrutes. Por cierto, en esta época no existen ni dólares, ni yenes, ni euros, ni trueques, ni leches...

- ¿He conseguido crear una sociedad perfecta en dónde el dinero ya no es importante?

- No, ahora la gente paga en oro directamente, sin acuñar ni nada. ¡La economía del mundo nunca había estado más desigual! La centésima parte de la población consume lo que produce el resto.

- Entonces sólo ha cambiado en lo de no acuñar el oro... Pero dime ¿cómo es que no he hecho nada para mejorar la economía?

- Mira Light, en teoría, estos viajes inter-extra-bidimensionales sirven para que saques conclusiones de lo que ves. Si te cuento yo de qué va el rollo, no tiene gracia ¿no crees?

- Habló el más centrado.

- Mira y calla.

La robustas puertas de la oficina del Light del futuro se abrieron, dejando paso a una pequeña figura que se acercó con nervios a la colosal mesa de caoba que presidía toda la habitación. La Mesa de Kira.

- Ah, Matsuda, amigo mío. ¿Cómo te va todo? –preguntó un hipócrita Kira del futuro-. ¿Te hace un habano?

- N-no, señor... Verá... Es... S-su mujer... Est...

- ¿MI MUJER? –casi se le salieron las cuencas de los ojos- ¡Pero si acabo de hablar con ella y le he dicho que me iba a encargar de todo!

- Sí, sí... Pero ella insistió en verle... ¿La hago pasar?

- Si no hay más remedio... Que pase.

Matsuda corrió de nuevo por la infinita estancia, pero esta vez hacia las colosales puertas. Light no pudo evitar fijarse en lo ridículo de la indumentaria del que sería su ayudante en ese futuro. Matsuda vestía el típico traje con efecto papel de plata que se veía en todas las películas baratas cuando intentaba mostrar escenas futuristas. Es más, estaba por jurar que el traje estaba hecho realmente de papel de plata.

- ¿Por qué demonios lleva Matsuda esa ropa tan hortera? "Yo" no la llevo.

- Cierto, esos trajes pasaron de moda el año pasado... –añadió L, pensativo.

Matsuda volvió acompañado de una visión que le heló la sangre a Light. Más bien a los dos. Si bien el Light del futuro había empezado a parecerse a su padre de una manera que daba miedo (hasta le había salido un poblado bigote sin proponérselo), Misa Amane no había cambiado absolutamente nada entre el lapso de tiempo que unía el "ahora" con el "otro ahora más anterior". Bueno sí, llevaba pintas de ricachona a lo Cruella de Vil, con un vestido negro ajustado y un fular de plumas rojas (sin olvidar el detalle del típico cigarro insertado en la punta de una varilla de oro, algo casi imprescindible en estos casos). Como añadido, llevaba un carmín tan fuerte que la hacía parecer a punto de escupir una llamarada.

- ¿Aun sigue viva... y me he casado con ella? –preguntó el Light del presente, a punto de echarse a llorar al ver la otra cara de su lujoso futuro.

- Si me hubieras dejado con vida, igual os hubiera matado antes de que ocurriera esto...

- Sí, tú dame ánimos.

La Misa del futuro se paró en seco delante de la mesa del Light contemporáneo a ella y se apoyó bruscamente en la resistente caoba.

- ¡Light! –berreó, exactamente con la misma voz que tenía de jovencita- ¿Ves cómo a ti no se te puede dejar sólo ni en tu propia empresa? Sabía que esos "sí cariño" eran tan auténticos como la sortija de compromiso que aun me debes... ¡Así que he venido a ponerte recto! Sin segundas intenciones...

- ¡Tu estás loca, mujer! –gritó, encolerizado, en una demostración de dominio y hombría sin precedentes.

- ¿QUÉ? –le respondió Misa, con otra demostración de dominio y hombría que eclipsó completamente a la de Light.

- Q-que como tú hay pocas... cariño...

- C-con su permiso, señores Yagami... –gimió Matsuda desde un rincón- Y-yo me retiro... Tengo que hacer... cosas...

- ¡Ni hablar! –Misa lo agarró por un brazo y lo devolvió a su sitio en el rincón- Este asunto te atañe a ti también, Matsuda. Has sido un leal subordinado durante años de este ceporro que tengo por marido. ¡Y es hora de que te haga socio de su empresa! Si es que no tiene visión comercial... ¡No se da cuenta de que, juntos, seríais imparables!

El Light del presente andaba bastante preocupado con lo que estaba viendo, así que optó por la sana y fácil opción de ponerse pesado con su guía.

- Oye L¿cómo es que estoy sometido... A MISA? –preguntó con una mueca de espanto- ¿Y de qué diantres hablan?

- Aun eres muy joven, Ligh-Kun. Cuando la gente se casa, cambia. Fíjate, Misa se ha vuelto una esposa dominadora y tú, un marido dominado –Ryuzaki soltó una sonora carcajada al darse cuenta del juego de palabras (sin gracia) que acababa de hacer sin proponérselo-. Lo que quiero decir es que todo ha cambiado mucho.

- ¿Cuánto es "mucho"?

- ¡Parece mentira que te conformes con ser sólo el líder de ventas de muñecas de porcelana del mercado mundial! –gritó de improvisto Misa.

Light se quedó patidifuso y agarró a L por la camiseta.

- ¡Dime que no ha dicho lo que creo que ha dicho!

- ¿Mercado mundial?

- ¡Muñecas de porcelana! Yo... ¿Cómo he acabado dirigiendo una empresa de muñecas de porcelana?

- Lightcito... Eres Kira, y Kira en esta época es el Nuevo Dios de los hombres. Tus dictados son leyes, y tus leyes son dictadas (¡toma, otro juego de palabras!). Has limpiado el mundo de la inmensa mayoría de las impurezas que lo corroían... Pero aunque ahora todo el mundo sepa y acepte qué eres Kira, el dinero no crece en los árboles. Nadie está (ni estará) dispuesto a pagarte por purgar criminales, el mundo sigue siendo así de pasota. No te quedó más remedio que abrir una empresa pequeña y hacerla crecer.

- ¿Y toda esta fortuna la saqué de unas muñecas de porcelana? –preguntó, escéptico.

- No, eso lo conseguiste robando, extorsionando y cargándote la vida de cuantos se arrimaban a ti. O sea, que fuiste un tiburón en una pecera llena de peces de colores... y de otros tiburones (pero más pequeñitos).

- Creo que va a ser una vida muy laaaaaaaaaaarga –suspiró Light

- Si quiere puedo ponerle fin ahora y te ahorro el sufrimiento, tú mismo dijiste que el Espíritu de las Navidades Futuras del cuento de Dickens era la Muerte.

- ¿Ahora me vas a decir que eres la Muerte? –preguntó Light mientras, a sus espaldas, la Misa del Futuro arreaba a su "yo" del futuro con un busto de Miguel de Cervantes mientras gritaba "¡inútil!".

- No, pero cualquiera con una buena oportunidad y una pistola de buen calibre puede convertirse en la Muerte. Yo estaría dispuesto a soportar esa transformación por ti.

- Lo siento... pero paso.

- Encontrarás que no tienes elección... O eso diría su fuera una mala persona. Tienes suerte de que sea un trocito de pan...

- Capullo.

- Asesino.

- Rata.

- Shinigamífilo.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada...


	6. Tiempo

**Capítulo VI: Futuro, Presente... ¿Y Pasado? **

La visión del futuro se volvió más oscura de lo que debiera, tanto que llego un momento en el que L y Light se vieron flotando sobre un montón de oscuridad.

- ¡Mierda! Ha vuelto a bloqueárseme la visión... –dijo L.

- ¿Era una visión? Yo creía que estábamos en el futuro de verdad.

El tejido de la (oscura) realidad se rasgó por un punto relativamente cercano a la derecha de Light y, por el anaranjado agujero que se formó, entró el Espíritu de las Navidades Shinigami Presentes.

- ¡Misa! –se extrañó Light- ¿Me has seguido hasta aquí?

- ¡Light, cariñín! –gritó la susodicha, emocionada mientras se abrazaba al cuello del muchacho- ¡He venido a avisarte de que la visión que te está mostrando el Espíritu de las Navidades Shinigami Futuras es tan falda como la que te mostré yo!

- Entonces creo que no eres la más indic... –intentó decir L.

- ¿QUÉ? –vociferó Light- ¿Me has hecho tragarme este tostón para nada? Y... ¿No estás muerto?

- Técnicamente... estoy vivo. Cada Navidad Shinigami sueño con que soy el Espíritu de las Navidades Shinigami Futuras y creo que lo hago con tanta fuerza que acabo siéndolo de verdad durante una noche... Y la visión de tu futuro no es enteramente irreal.

- ¡Di que no, Light! –gritó Misa, agarrada al brazo de Light como una lapa- ¡Yo nunca sería capaz de hablarte así por muy casados que estuviéramos!

- Aunque me duele admitirlo... Misa tiene razón, L.

- Veréis, hay muchos futuros alternativos... Sólo estuve buscando para mostrarte uno en el que quedaras mal parado para hacerte confesar que eras Kira al estar en un momento de debilidad psicológica... Y a pesar de que sólo hay una posibilidad entre un trillón de que este futuro sea el "real", sigue sin ser "falso" del todo...

- ¡Estás enfermo! –dio Misa

- Mira quién fue a hablar, la que puso una visión semi-yaoi... ¡EN LA QUE SALÍA YO! –descubrió L, aterrado.

- ¡Al menos la mía era bonita!

- ¡Anda ya!

Una mano se aferró fuertemente al hombro de cada uno de los dos espíritus. Era el joven Light... y no estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, precisamente.

- Oídme... los dos.

"Light me está agarrando tan fuerte... ¡Casi puedo sentir nuestras pasiones en contacto mutuo y permanente!", pensó (erróneamente) Misa.

- Estoy...

"Como siga haciendo presión así, me va a arrugar la camiseta... más", se alteró L.

- Un poquito cansado... ¡De que seáis tan rematadamente cansinos! –terminó su escueto discurso apartando a los espíritus de un empujón-. ¡Hombre ya! Hasta siendo espíritus sois unos pelmazos... ¡Ni en la nada me libro de vosotros!

- Lo siento muchisisisisisísimo, Light-Chan –gimoteó Misa sentada en el suelo.

- ¡Es que no podéis jugar conmigo así! Ya hago bastante siguiendo el juego de los espíritus y de la condenada Navidad Shinigami esa... ¿Encima tengo que aguantar paridas de este calibre? A ver... ¿Qué clase de futuro me espera realmente?

- Pues...

L no pudo continuar a causa de una potente voz salida de la nada que enmudeció a la suya propia.

_Tu futuro es aquel que tú mismo te labrarás con tu sudor y tu esfuerzo, hijo mío. Confía en ti mismo y nunca te olvides de tus amigos de verdad... Como ese Shinigami tan simpático (y atractivo) que vive contigo y que se hace llamar "Ryuk el Poderoso". _

Durante cinco segundos, reinó un silencio sepulcral. Al fin alguien lo rompió.

- ¡Esto sí que no ha tenido ni puñetera gracia! –gritó Light como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Al instante, Ryuk entró en escena a través del mismo agujero por el que Misa lo había hecho. Llevaba un megáfono rosa con pegatinas de flores y parecía aun más ridículo de lo que antes estaba (probablemente porque ahora llevaba una peluca con tirabuzones rubios).

- Hola... –dijo mientras intentaba convertir su sonrisa permanente en un amago de sonrisa real-. Mucho lío por aquí ¿verdad? Me hacía ilu ver que pasaba si os interrumpía así...

- ¿Por qué llevas esa peluca? –preguntó su humano.

- El anterior tipo al que visité para mostrarle su pasado era un vendedor de pelucas fracasado y me dio pena... así que le compré esta.

- Perdona –lo interrumpió L-. Este es mi turno, se supone que es el momento en el que el Espíritu de las Navidades Shinigami Futuras se tiene que lucir. ¿Por qué os emperráis en estropearme la noche?

La oscura garra de Ryuk señaló a Ryukazi al tiempo que el Shinigami trataba de parecer más duro de lo que realmente era.

- Llevas más tiempo que ninguno, no te hagas el tonto. Ahora nosotros tenemos derecho a intervenir... No querrás ser el que más salga ¿verdad?

- ¡Tengo derecho! Lo sé... ¿No es acaso más importante lo que está por venir que lo que ya pasó?

- ¡Dime eso mismo en la calle si te atreves!

- ¿Te da miedo partirme la cara en mitad de un espacio inmaterial de existencia limitada como este?

- ¡Pero basta ya! –grito Light de nuevo-. ¿Otra vez vamos a armar un circo?

- ¡Es este, que parece que quiera que lo peine de un zarpazo! –rugió Ryuk.

- ¡No me digas que tienes vocación de peluquera!

- Hijo de...

Ryuk y L se sumieron en una avalancha de insultos y blasfemias que hubieran hecho sonrojar al mismísimo Rey de las Malas Formas (si lo hubiera). Entre tanto, Light (que ya había renunciado a tomar el control de la surrealista situación en la que se había visto envuelto) suspiraba pesadamente y pensaba en el daño que la Navidad Shinigami estaba haciéndole a mentes como la suya. ¿Podía ir peor la cosa?

Sí, podía.

- ¡Light! –un chirrido de Misa hizo que el muchacho volteara la cabeza espantado- ¡Ahora si que nos vamos a Hawaii!

Misa Amane se había estado acercando sigilosamente al objeto de su deseo mientras este había estado distraído mirando a los dos peleles de turno. La chica iba con la intención clara de agarrarlo por el brazo para llevárselo de vacaciones románticas durante un tiempo indefinido con la ayuda de sus reciente poderes de Espíritu de las Navidades Shinigami Presentes.

Él no se iba a dejar secuestrar dos veces por el mismo espíritu (porque el viaje que hizo con ella fue técnicamente un secuestro, con tortura y agresión incluidas), y la playa no le hacía ni pizca de ilusión. Con la agilidad de un gato huidizo, se apartó justo a tiempo, provocando que la mano de Misa se aferrara a al brazo de Ryuzaki y que ambos desaparecieran en una explosión de purpurina.

Ryuk rió de satisfacción al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

- ¡Ku ku ku ku! Para que aprenda el mocoso ese, ya me estaba cansando de que me llevara la contraria en todo. ¿No es sorprendente como siempre salgo bien parado?

- Ryuk, quítate esa mierda de disfraz y vámonos a casa. ¡YA!

- P-pero Light... ¿No íbamos a...?

- ¡No íbamos a nada! Pesao'... ¿Quieres que encuentre el modo de deshacerme también de ti?

- Eres un soso, chico... ¿Sabes lo que molaría espiar a la gente que conocemos aprovechando mis poderes de Espíritu de l...?

- ¡A CASA!

- Vaaaaaale... amargao'.

-----------------------------

En la soledad de la nada, algo apareció con un "plop" y un poco de humo gris.

- Tíos, disculpad la tardanza. No sabéis cómo está el traf... –Raye Penber se calló instantáneamente al comprobar que se hallaba sólo en ninguna parte- ¿Hola? Chicos... ¿No habíamos quedado en que no os ibais a ir sin esperarme? Eh... ¿Chicos? Venga, no me hagáis esto... ¡No me digáis que os habéis ido sin mí!

El silencio ascendió al grado de "respuesta" a los oídos de Penber.

- En fin, me iré otra vez al Más Allá... ¿Cómo se salía de aquí? –un gesto de alarma denotó que el espectro andaba perdido- ¿Qué había que hacer para salir de aquí? Alguien... Quien sea... ¿Hola?

El ambiente no pareció animarse mucho.

- En fin, supongo que hoy también llegaré a deshora... Habrá que andar hasta que encuentre a alguien a quien preguntarle.

Y el fantasma empezó su laaaargo periplo personal, completamente ajeno a la grieta interdimensional que brillaba con luz anaranjada a sus espaldas.


	7. Epílogo

**Capítulo VII: Epílogo **

Los brillantes rayos del sol matutino se filtraban a través de las ventanas de la casa de la familia Yagami. La luz reptaba por los pasillos e inundaba las habitaciones, trepando por las paredes hasta acabar su travesía en el techo (sí, la luz hace cosas muy raras cuando nadie la mira). Reinaba la tranquilidad más absoluta en aquella tranquila y respetable residencia, un silencio reconfortante y sólo interrumpido por el canto de algún que otro pajarillo urbano.

Le hubiera gustado mucho a Light Yagami amanecer de esa manera tan serena.

- ¡AAAAAAAH! –gritó Light levantándose de la cama de golpe-. ¡Ryuk!

Ryuk miró a su humano sin extrañarse demasiado, sabía que era muy típico de las personas (sobre todo las que salían en los fics) eso de levantarse de golpe tras una pesadilla, sudorosas y jadeantes.

- ¿Has dormido bien, chico? –preguntó mientras devoraba una manzana especialmente jugosa.

- ¡No! Para nada. ¿Y sabes por qué? Por tu culpa¡Shinigami miserable! He tenido una pesadilla horrorosa con todo el lío de la Navidad Shinigami esa...

- ¿La Navidad Shinigami? –Ryuk casi se atragantó con su manzana de la carcajada que le vino- ¡Pero serás burro, lo de la Navidad Shinigami me lo inventé ayer! Creo que cantaba bastante que era coña.

- A veces uno no sabe a que atenerse contigo, te lo digo en serio.

- Me lo dicen a menudo, las mentes simples no entienden a los genios como yo.

- Fingiré no haber oído eso...

- Harás bien... Oye ¿y de que trataba ese sueño tan guay que dices que has tenido? Tengo ganas de reírme un buen rato.

- Pues... pues... pues... pues no sé que decirte.

- ¿Tiene que ver con limpiar los CDs para que no se rayen? –dijo Ryuk, orgulloso de lo que él creía que había sido el primer chiste en condiciones que improvisaba sin ayuda de nadie.

- Es que no estoy muy seguro... Pero salíais tú y otros indeseables por el estilo.

De repente y sin previo aviso, Light fijó su vista en el calendario que colgaba sobre su escritorio. ¡Se le había olvidado por completo con todo el drama de la Navidad Shinigami!

- ¡RYUK!

- ¡Que no estoy sordo!

- ¡Ahora sí que es mi cumpleaños!

- Pues felicidades, ya te queda menos para convertirte en el más popular de los habitantes del Más Allá.

- Por lo menos ten un detallito conmigo en este día, no sé... Una colonia, un Death Note, un Ojo de Shinigami...

- ¡KU KU KU KU! –rió con todas sus fuerzas-. Ya sabes que no me rascaré el bolsillo por ti hasta que no vea la Nintendo DS que me prometiste, agarrao'.

Estaba claro que no sacaría nada de ese repelente Dios de la Muerte. Lo único que había compartido con él fueron las horas de juego en el Mario Golf, y siempre ganaba el condenado Shinigami.

Light se desperezó y miró a su compañero sin mostrar ninguna emoción en particular. El temible Kira se veía tranquilo y confiado, nada nervioso por lo de su cumpleaños. La serenidad que lo envolvía bien podría haber ganado a base de pulsos a la insolencia de Ryuk. Era Light, era imperturbable. Jamás haría nada por expresar su descontento ante otros.

Pero muy dentro de sí, se preguntaba qué tal le sentaría a Ryuk un disfraz de duende lleno de purpurina, cascabeles... y con una peluca de tirabuzones rubios. Iba a estar de ensueño, el maldito.

-----------------------------

_Información adicional para fans del personaje:_ Raye Penber consiguió salir de la nada después de dos meses de dura porfía. Sin darse cuenta, anduvo en círculos y acabó en el punto en el cual empezó (esta vez si que se percató de la presencia del portal).

Eso sí, pasarán muchos años antes de que vuelva a aparecérsele a alguien.

_Y por si a alguien le interesa:_ Entre Misa y Ryuzaki no ocurrió nada en Hawaii. Una se quedó tomando el sol y el otro se alejó todo lo que puedo de la molesta arena playera. Muy bonita la isla... Lástima que no vendieran tartas de fresa en los chiringuitos.

* * *

Y aquí es donde acaba esta gran aventura cósmica llena de lógica y lecciones morales XD Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado y que caiga al menos un review!

...Y otro más para que ese no se sienta solo XD

Saludos!


End file.
